The present invention relates to a paper towel holder and particularly to a paper towel holder for paper towels to be pulled therefrom and torn along perforated lines in the roll of towels.
In the past, there have been roll holders for paper towels, aluminum foil, synthetic plastic foil, and the like and typically these holders include a holding or suspension portion with inherent braking and sometimes have a tear surface for tearing a piece of material from the roll. Typical paper towel roll holders have the paper towels rolled on a paperboard tube which is rotatably held on each end on a cylindrical tube holder shaped inside to fit in each end of a paper towel tube. The tube holder of the paper towel holder may be tapered to provide enough friction on the tube to allow tearing along perforations. Some prior art paper holders provide additional braking action to assure a more adequate tear along the perforations.
Prior art U.S. patents which show roll holders can be seen in the Kurz, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,160 for a roll holder having a base plate. This patent has a pair of yokes pivotally supported on the base plate. The roll is held to one square bar and a second yoke is positioned so that the paper can be pulled through the yoke over one edge for tearing the paper. In the Kishi, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,661, a paper roll holder is provided with a supporting back plate and side plates projecting therefrom for holding a roll of paper on a tube. This patent has a lid connected to the back plate with a roller extending longitudinally along the edge of the lid along the front portion thereof and abutting on the periphery of the paper roll. The Tsunetsugu U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,083 is for a toilet paper holder similar to the Kishi patent and has a back plate with extending side plates. The side plates are connected with a spool for holding the paper roll and a hinged top plate rests on top of the paper roll. The present invention is similar to the prior art in that it has a base plate for mounting to a wall and has a cylindrical brake bar mounted but it does not form a cover for the paper. Rather the paper towels are held in place in a recreational vehicle or the like, to keep the towels from blowing in the breeze and unraveling from the roll. This is accomplished by mounting an arcuate frame to the bottom portion of the back plate and having the arcuate frame extend up and over the roll of paper for the cylindrical brake bar to ride on top of the roll of paper and by having a rod-like frame which will not be blown up and down by a hinged surface lid as the breeze blows past the roll of paper towels.